Hush,
by nekoekolalala
Summary: That smile, I want to keep it, forever. Be my boyfriend for 100 days, it's a deal, kay? Sasusaku. one-shot.


"Sasuke, be my boyfriend. "

"What..? "

"Just for, 100 days. "

"Are you out of your mind? "

"Please, Sasuke. Can you? "

".. Just hundred. "

"It's a deal, kay? "

--

--

It had been two weeks since Sasuke is my boyfriend, I'm really contented that he agreed to me, but at the same time, I'm pretty surprised too.

_"Sasuke, during the 100th day, we shall watch the sunset, together, alright? "_

_"Sure. "_

--

I really want to enjoy and treasure each day till the hundredth day.

--

"Sasuke! Tada! I've made bento for you! Sushi this time! I've woke up early in the morning to make this, so you better appreciate it! "

Sasuke smiled, "Thanks. I will. " and he opened the cover of the bento.

"Is it nice? " I gave a reproachful look. Deep in my heart, I'm sure he will think it's nice.

"Mn. " Sasuke agreed.

_See? _

--

It's Valentine's Day tomorrow. I want to bake chocolate cookies for my lover. :D But, I wonder if it will turn out nice. Ok, I got to grab all the ingredients, rush home and try out the recipe.

"Sasuke, I can't accompany you after school, I have stuffs to do. You go home first, kay? "

"Sure, bye then. " Sasuke smiled and turned back.

_--_

_His smile,_

_I want to see it, everyday._

_Till the hundredth day._

--

--

"Flour, baking powder, cocoa powder, chocolate chips, pinch of salt.. " Ok, this time, I got to succeed.

This is my fourth attempt of baking my Valentines cookies for my beloved Sasuke.

First attempt, I got distracted by a commercial from the television and the cookies on burnt. -.-

Second attempt, cookies turned out very salty.

Third attempt, cookies turned out very bland.

This time, I got to succeed.

I want to show the best Valentines cookies to Sasuke-kun.

And the.. oh well, let's don't think about it. I want to make this Valentine's Day the SWEETEST AND BEST of my life.

--

I gave it my all, the fourth attempt, that it.

The cookies turned out in a pretty dark shade brown in colour. I took one of it, hoping real hard that it will be nice. I sank my teeth in the cookies.

Oh yes baby, it's was delicious.

Good to go.

_--_

_--_

_I'm trying so hard, to create the best and beautiful memories for these hundred days. _

_I'm so selfish. I'm fucking selfish. _

_I'm sorry, Sasuke._

_I'm really sorry._

--

--

The next day.

I stepped into the classroom. The classroom was empty.

I was early. Two hour early, I'm felt so... What is the word to describe me now? Sore-loser or something?

With a box wrapped with a wrapper of pink hearts on it. Haha! I felt kinda nervous too. 'Cause Sasuke's gonna taste MINE chocolates first before any other girls. Hmph!

Fighting oh!

This is war.

I sat on my seat.

I waited, and waited. For my boyfriend of course.

How little did I realised that I started to lay my head on my table, and my eyelids began to get heavier... and I drifted into that lalaland of mine..

-

I'm such a idiot.

I'm so stupid.

How could I fall asleep?!

Damn it.

-

More and more students entered the classroom.

And the classroom get noisier.

And the noise of girls squealings filled the room.

I was awake of it.

Shit.

I fell asleep.

I just realised it.

I quickly scanned across the classroom, finding Sasuke.

There's a bunch of girls crowding around Sasuke's seat.

No doubt, there he is.

And shit.

I'm late.

-

I grabbed my Valentines cookies and quickly stormed towards there.

He have to eat mine chocolate cookies first.

This is war, i repeat.

-

I squeezed through the crowd of annoying girls. Sasuke's standing infront of me.

"Sasuke-kun.. This is the Valentine's cookies I made for you. Happy Valentine's Day! " I held the box of Valentines cookies with both hands with my head facing down.

Why am I blushing?

Because I love him.

Sasuke paused for a moment. He accepted my Valentine gift with both hands, "Thanks, Sakura. "

He smiled.

That smile which is filled with appreciation.

And love.

_-_

_-_

_That smile,_

_I want to see it, everyday._

_Till the hundredth day._

-

-

I smiled too, widely.

"Can't you eat it first? "

Many gasps were heard around the classroom.

"What?! Sasuke should eat mine first! "

"No! Mine! "

"No mine! "

See? This is war.

-

I let out a frown. Damn it.

Girls were banging each other and-

"Sorry girls, I will only eat my girlfriend's Valentine's cookies, which was made with love. "

Oh god.

This is so fucking sweet.

-

Oh yea, I'm Uchiha Sasuke's girlfriend.

I grinned. And smiled sweetly to Sasuke.

And within seconds, my hands were pulled and I was dragged out of the classroom.

Such huge hands.

Such warmness.

I wish I could hold this particular hands forever.

_-_

_Run._

_And run._

_And run._

_Not alone._

-

We stopped. I panted and panted.

We're at the rooftop.

"Sasuke, wha- "

"The atmosphere there isn't suitable for us, isn't it. "

I don't know how to answer him.

Blood ran up to my face. I'm blushing real hard. I pinched myself, is this a dream? If it is, I don't wish it to end.

"T-try the cookies! " I finally broke the silence.

"Ok. " Sasuke removed the wrapper and ate a piece of cookie.

I sat and gazed at him real hard, watching him quietly munching the cookie like a little kiddo.

So cute.

Such magnificent sight.

Data and image saved in my brain.

He finished the last cookie, leaving some crumbs on the corner of his lips. He used his thumb and wiped the crumbs away and licked it.

Awww. I want to hug him real hard! _

"It's good. " He finally spoke.

I smiled. That's all I could react. I wasn't really expecting much though.

"When did you learn to bake cookies? "

"Since yesterday..? "

"You mean, you started learn to bake yesterday? "

"Yea.. Although I failed the first few attempts though.. " I claimed, embarrassingly. Although I know the last sentence was kinda unnecessary.

"So that was the 'stuffs' you have to do yesterday, huh? " Sasuke leaned closer to me and raised an eyebrow. He's so close. His handsome face was so near mine.

I moved backward, blinked. I looked down and nodded.

"Idiot. " Sasuke smiled and ruffled my hair.

_-_

_-_

_That smile,_

_I want to see it, everyday._

_Till the hundredth day._

_-_

_-_

_In the midst of this limited time,_

_I strongly carved the emotions into my heart,_

_The sun will rise again._

-

-

Today was the 50th day.

Today is the day that I looked forward the most.

The White Day.

I walked into the classroom,

sat on my seat.

Waiting, patiently.

For who?

Sasuke, of course.

-

-

The White Day is today.

What will he give me?

Am I pulling my hopes too high?

Sasuke walked into the classroom.

Target locked.

-

There he is!

Is he walking towards to me?

Is he?

No.

He's sitting on his seat. Folding his arms, and closed his eyes as usual.

...

What?

-

-

The lessons started,

teabreak, lunchbreak was over.

He didn't give me anything.

Nothing.

-

I was.. disappointed. I couldn't deny that.

I'm his girlfriend for god sake! (inner me)

School's finally over.

Me and Sasuke walked home together.

Such awkward silence. Normally, I would be the one talking away. But I didn't.

Sasuke's paced stopped. Noticed, I stopped too.

Sasuke's hand was placed with a petite baby pink box, it caught my eyes instantly.. It's pretty.

I blinked, wait.. It is.. right?

"Here. " Sasuke looked away, blushing a little.

I slowly reached out my hands, and took the baby pink box.

"T-thanks.. "

".... "

"Why now? "

"Now..? " Sasuke questioned.

"Why didn't you gave me earlier, like, in school?

"It's embarrassing. " Sasuke replied, feeling a little shy too.

"Idiot. " I smiled.

And he smiled too.

Suddenly, he grabbed my wrists, pulled towards him, and kissed me.

On the lips.

-

-

I was taken aback. And closed my eyes.

Sasuke slowly break the kiss,

"I love you, Haruno Sakura. " Sasuke gazed me with his deep-set dark eyes, it's mesmerizing.

--

"I love you too, Uchida Sasuke. "

A passionate kiss followed.

_-_

_-_

_Such fantastical feeling._

_Moistening my heart._

_I will definitely not forget this,_

_I will treasure this._

_I'm sorry, Sasuke._

-

-

Each day passed by, peacefully.

I treasured every day with Sasuke.

My heart too,

Wrench as each day passed by.

_-_

_Why don't this last forever?_

_Why?_

_I'm so fucking selfish._

_Just slap me._

-

Today, is the 90th day.

After ten days, me and Sasuke.. won't be together anymore.

Or perhaps..

_Less than that._

-

Today is weekend. Urgh, I hate it.

I want to see Sasuke.

I want school.

It is currently raining now, I like the breeze.

The evening sunflowers that I can see from the window after the rain, calms me down.

I miss Sasuke. All the sudden.

I want him to appear in front of me. I miss him.

I felt tired..

_Sasuke.._

-

Today is the 95th day.

I didn't went to school, for 2 days.

I felt, weak and tired.

God, please let me,

just 5 more days.

_Please._

_Please._

_Sasuke..._

-

-

Today is the third day that I didn't went to school.

I coughed non-stop.

I fucking miss Sasuke.

I want to see him.

_Sasuke.. Sasuke..!!_

Doorbell was heard. The door creaked open, who is it?

A person entered my room.

Oh, it's him.

"Sasuke.. " I called out, weakly.

"Are you fine? Heard that you had a bad cold. "

"Yea.. Sasuke.. "

"Yes? Do you need anything. "

"No.. You being here is enough. I miss you so much.. I really do.. " I replied, tears welled up in my eyes. Stop, tears, please don't flow. Please.

Not in front of Sasuke. Please.

-

Sasuke hugged me, tightly. I felt his warm. I'm felt so blissful, jubilant. I want to hug him forever.

_-_

_I can't._

_I can't be selfish._

_Time's going to be up._

_I've got to learn. To let go._

_I'm sorry, Sasuke.._

_Sorry for being so selfish._

_I'm so... _

_**Sorry.**_

-

Sasuke took care of me for the day.

I'm grateful.

For everything he had done,

Every moment, every second.

He cooked porridge for me,

I didn't realised he could actually cooked.

So sweet.

_... Bittersweet._

-

"Eat it slowly, becareful, it's hot. " Sasuke placed the bowl of porridge on a tray.

"Thanks alot. Sorry for troubling you, Sasuke. "

"Idiot. You're not troubling me. I'm volunteering, kay? " Sasuke smiled.

_-_

_-_

_That smile, again._

_I want to see it, everyday._

_Till the hundredth day._

-

-

Today, is the 99th day.

Two more hours till our deal ends.

Do Sasuke realised that?

I didn't went to school today. But I did went to school, yesterday. I was struggling real hard yesterday.

I'm terribly tired, and weak.

Sometimes, I felt it hard to breathe.

_I.._

_Don't wish to see Sasuke now._

I have to learn,

to leave.

But..

I really miss him now.

I **want** to see him.

-

-

-

I coughed, thick blood was seen on my bedsheet.

_-_

_"Sasuke, during the 100th day, we shall watch the sunset, together, alright? "_

_"Sure. "_

-

Please god, after this.

Doorbells was heard, I was shocked.

The door was open,

footstep sounds were getting louder,

as the sound was in front of my bedroom's door.

-

-

"Sasuke, stop there. "

The person didn't enter the room.

I knew it was him.

I have to tell him.

-

I held back my tears, trying my very best to control my voice. Hoping it doesn't sound shaky.

"Sasuke, "

"I'm sure you still remember the 100 day deal, right? "

"... "

Yes, he remember.

"One more hour, and our deal is over. And we're not lovers anymore. "

"You still going on that damn deal? " Sasuke asked, his voice filled with.. different mixed feelings, anger, disappointment and fear. I can feel it.

"Yes. " I replied, icily.

"Let's ignore that deal, kay, Sakura? "

"NO. ..! " I was close to screaming, and I start coughing.

"Why! "

"Sasuke, when I made that 100 day deal with you... I had a reason with it.. " My voice starting to crack. Please, don't cry. Please. Haruno Sakura, control your damn tears!

"A week before I requested that deal, I was feeling unwell, I had some difficulties in breathing and I went to see a doctor.. "

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_"Doctor, nowadays I felt unwell, and I felt.. Breathing alone is a chore. What is happening to me? Is it because of the bad weather? "_

_"Haruno Sakura, before you hear the truth, you must have a self mental prepare for it. "_

_"... What..? Just tell me, sensei. "_

_"You contacted a lung cancer. "_

_"What...?! Can you cure it. "_

_"The cancer cells has already start spreading. There's no way to cure it now. All you left was time. "_

_"How long do I left. "_

_"Three to four months. "_

-

-

-

"When I heard the doctor said that I was diagnosed with lung cancer, and only left three to four months. I was crestfallen and grief-stricken. But that's when I've started to promise myself to treasure and make the most beautiful moments of my life. And at that point, I trully love you. I decided and vow to myself to create the best memories and moments with you. And I made that deal... with you... " My tears dripped non-stop, splattered violently on my shivering hands.

A death silence was on the other side of the door.

"I'm so sorry, Sasuke. I know I'm very selfish. I know I- " I stopped and coughed again. More thick blood was found on my bedsheet. That's when I heard the door slammed open and Sasuke ran towards me and hugged me.

-

"Are you alright?! "

"You.." I was too weak to reply anything much too.

"You this idiot. One big muthafucking idiot. Why did you do this to me.. Why..!! " Sasuke's voice was shaky too. My back felt wet, he was crying.

For my sake.

I starting crying too. Tears just kept on flowing non-stop. And I keep on saying on two words : "Sorry, Sasuke....."

_-_

_-_

_Such unforgivable actions._

_Because of my selfishness,_

_Causing my lover such grieve._

_I'm sorry, Sasuke._

-

-

"Sun is setting.. Half an hour more.. " I said, hoarsely.

Sasuke suddenly carried me, and ran out of the house.

And soon, we arrived on top of the hill.

The scenery was awesome, it was the most beautiful sight I've ever seen.

The sky was painted in orange and red.

Sun's setting soon.

And,

-

It's getting harder to breath.

Just, a little more.

God, please.

-

"I think, I'm at my limits. Sasuke-kun, in these days with you. I felt it was the best moments of my life. Really. "

"Hush, don't say a single word. " Sasuke placed his index finger on my lips.

The sun setting slowly, as the seconds gone by..

_"I love you, Sasuke. "_

As the last rays of the sun disappeared,

I saw something. Tears started flowing again.

-

Sasuke's smile.

He's facing me.

with that smile.

I've no regrets.

After seeing that angelic smile.

-

Sasuke's isn't crying.

I'm happy to see that. Really.

_-_

_-_

_Everything's getting darker now, _

_darker and darker._

_I'm getting tired and tired._

_And before I fell into the deepest sleep of my dream,_

-

-

I heard the most angelic voice,

--

--

--

--

--

"I love you too, Mrs Uchiha. "

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

--

End!

I'm sorry for any mistakes found!

My first angst/tragic ff.

:x

This is my longest ff too.

o.o

I don't really watch naruto, but i really like sasusaku!

Reviews will be deeply appreciated.

:D


End file.
